1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera provided with an eyepiece, and in particular, to a camera having a picture plane of size as small as nearly half of a 135-format film or a silver halide 35-mm film.
2. Description of Related Art
In a camera having a picture plane of small size, when a conventional eyepiece is used as it is, an observation image becomes small and an photographer suffers from undue fatigue in using the camera.
Thus, in order to enable a large image to be observed through a finder, it is necessary to reduce the focal length of the eyepiece and to increase a finder magnification.
Conventional examples in which the focal length of the eyepiece is reduced are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 57-60612 and Hei 7-107581 and Japanese Patent Kokai No. Hei 11-337847.
In order to render a finder easy to see, there is the need to ensure a distance from the eyepiece to the pupil position of an observer as long as possible and to minimize vignetting. In this case also, it becomes necessary to sufficiently increase a distance from an observation plane to a first lens component of the eyepiece.
An eyepiece in which the distance from the observation plane to the entrance surface of the first lens component thereof is longer than the focal length is set forth, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2726261 in addition to Publication No. Hei 7-107581 mentioned above.